Season 3 Episode 14 Scott Hayes
S3 E14: Scott Hayes Scott Hayes Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. This episode of The Super Show stars Scott Hayes is from the 1993 episode of Nickelodeon Guts. By that time, Scott was on the show he plays the bongos like this. (Clip) In addition to Scott Hayes, he performs the musical number with The Count in "The Coconut Counting Man" (Clip), as you can see in this The Count counts coconuts in that number. This episode contains the other musical number with Scott Hayes singing "One Banana" on the Tropical Island backed up by Landon Prairie & Gus Carr with the quartet of female bananas. (Clip) Here's The Super Show starring the tropical island boy Scott Hayes. Cold Open Scooter peers in the dressing room, Scott Hayes wonders when do things start throwing coconuts. The gorilla throws coconuts down inside the room & Scott starts laughing Opening Theme Waldorf: The opening has gone bananas Statler: Monkeyin' around, He, He, He, He Gonzo's Trumpet Gonzo tries to blow his trumpet, a coconut falls on his head Gonzo: Ouch!!!!!! Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to the show, with tonight's intelligent guest star Mr. Scott Hayes. Kermit asks to picture this "Board the banana boat into Jamacia"......... Opening Number: Dayo Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton board the bananas in the banana boat & the Anything Muppets sings & the bananas dancing around. They board the banana boat & sails away. Balcony Waldorf: Boy, that banana boat sailed away Statler: Incredible, I love that banana sail away in the water. Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Backstage Kermit liked that banana boat song that they performed in Jamacia. Gonzo realizes that Kermit wants to play bongos. Kermit tells Katie Polk that Scott Hayes wants to teach us how to play Bongos. Katie Polk plays the bongos & Kermit plays the maracas. Gonzo loved that music they were playing & it sounded good to me. Stage Curtain Landon Prairie tells our viewers that Kermit's busy today, he introduces tonight's guest star, Mr. Scott Hayes Musical Number: The Coconut Counting Man Scott Hayes sings on a tropical island, as the count says "I'm The Coconut Counting Man", backed up by Eric the Parrot & Two Birds. Scott Hayes watches The Count counts coconuts. Balcony Waldorf: Are these coconuts come from coconut trees Statler: Coconuts didn't fall out of the tree S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho.................. Backstage Kermit enjoyed that number with the cocounts. Billy Biggle practices rowing in his banana boat for the closing number "Row, Row, Row, Your Banana Boat". Snoopy practices rowing in his banana boat too. When Kermit realizes that they were practicing rowing the banana boats. Daffy Duck's Reports Daffy Duck gives a report on the banana peel slip. When people came walking around by stepping on the banana peels. They usually slip & fall down on the floor. When Daffy Duck steps on the banana peel & slips & falls down. Daffy Duck: I hope i'll be fine. Dressing Room Scott Hayes is in the dressing room playing his bongos. He hears a knock on the door. Miss Piggy & Billy Biggle enter the dressing room with bongos. Scott Panet teaches them how to play bongos. They play the bongos to make music. Katie Polk enters the dressing room. Katie Polk: Do you mind if I join you playing bongos? Scott Hayes: I'm sure you can, Katie. So, Katie Polk, Scott Hayes, Billy Biggle & Miss Piggy play their bongos together. (U.S. Spot) Musical Number: Falling Down Cococuts Shira Roth sings her song about how the coconuts came falling down off the coconuts. Snoopy shakes the palm tree. The coconuts came falling off the coconut tree & Tigger catches the coconuts with the bucket Stage Curtain Kermit heard these bongos that he's ever seen before. So, Kermit introduces the next act with Scott Hayes. Musical Number: One Banana Backed up by Landon Prairie & Gus Carr on the tropical island. Scott Hayes sings about the fact that you never find bananas growing themselves - only in bunches. Labeling a lonely banana as "Miss Banana", he is joined by a quartet of Muppet Bananas that are all dressed similar to Carmen Miranda. Backstage Snoopy & Billy Biggle were still rowing for the closing number. Kermit: Is everything perfect out here. Billy Biggle: It's taking care of Kermit, We were practicing rowing our banana boats for our show's finale When Katie Polk walks down, she sees Snoopy & Billy Biggle rowing in the banana boat. Katie Polk could hardly believe how much they were doing. Katie Polk: Do you mind if I join you practicing rowing?" Billy Biggle: Yes, you can Katie, come on, join in." So, Katie Polk, Billy Biggle & Snoopy practice rowing in the banana boat. Super Sports Louis Kazagger reports on the Banana Boat Race. The Lavendar AM Referee uses the starting flag to start the race. The Banana Boat racers rows in the water. They row fast until, one of them sinks in the water. The 3 remaining Banana Boat Racers row all the way to the finish line. The 3 racers were winners & the 4th boat racer came in 4th place. Balcony Waldorf: What do you think? Statler: Out of sight Waldorf: You mean the banana boat race was fastest S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho........ Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the ever so engagement of The Great Gonzo Gonzo's Stunt The Great Gonzo is inside getting prepare for his Power-Banana Speed Act. Gonzo says "Here I Go". He uses his fast speed button & powers his Power-Banana Jet Ski. Gonzo power-skis in the water very fast & jumps higher up into the air & lands in the water without getting wet. Gonzo has to slow down or he might get wet. Gonzo speeds around in the water by making a figure 8. Gonzo has to fast again & Gonzo falls down in the water. Gonzo got wet. Backstage Gonzo got all wet from his power-skiing act. Tiffany Burton uses the towel to dry Gonzo off. Tiffany Burton: There Gonzo, all dried up. Tiffany Burton & Kermit checks on Snoopy, Billy Biggle & Katie Polk. They were ready for the closing number. Tiffany Burton helps Snoopy put the banana boats & the paddles on stage. Stage Curtain Kermit says that they would be very happy to present our closing number. Kermit says "Is everything ready back there?". Billy Biggle says onstage "Yes, we're ready Kermit". Kermit introduces the closing number "Row, Row, Row, Your Banana Boat" which is sung by Mr. Scott Hayes Closing Number: Row, Row, Row, Your Banana Boat Billy Biggle plays his ukulele on the island, Scott Hayes rows in his banana boat by singing in Jamacia. Then Katie Polk, Michelle Montoya, Landon Prairie, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger & Shira Roth get joined in a round song. Snoppy rows the boat with the bunch of bananas. Stage Curtain Scott Hayes enjoyed the show very much. He gives Kermit his Prized-Winning Coconut. Kermit was proud of Scott Hayes being on the island & he closes the show Closing Theme Waldorf: Hey, we got bananas on our head Statler: Don't let them go down with the monkeys S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho............ Category:Super Show Episodes